interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Able
English Etymology From , from , from . Pronunciation * , * * * * Adjective # Healthy. #: After the past week of forced marches, only half the men are fully '''able'.'' # Permitted to; not prevented from; having the power or capacity to. #: With that obstacle removed, I am now '''able' to proceed with my plan.'' #: I’m only '''able' to visit you when I have other work here.'' #: I’ll see you as soon as I’m '''able'.'' # Skillful. #: The chairman was also an '''able' sailor.'' # Legally qualified or competent. #: In most states, such a person is not '''able' to inherit property.'' Derived terms * ability * -able * able-bodied * able seaman * ableism * be able, be able to * capable * disable * disabled * disablism * disability * enable Translations * Arabic: * Armenian: * Bulgarian: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: * Danish: * Dutch: , * Estonian: * Faroese: * Finnish: * French: * German: * Greek: * Japanese: 健康な (kenkō na) * Korean: 기운 있는 (giun inneun) * Russian: , * Spanish: * American Sign Language: * Arabic: * Armenian: , * Bulgarian: , * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , , * Danish: i stand til, have mulighed for * Dutch: ( ), (om ) * Estonian: suuteline, võimeline * Finnish: * French: * German: , * Greek: δυνάμενος, μπορώ να (boró na), είμαι ικανός να (íme ikanós na) * Hebrew: יָכֹל (yachol) * Irish: * Japanese: * Jingpho: dang di lu ai * Korean: 할 수 있는 (hal su inneun) * Lojban: kakne * Malay: * Maltese: kapaċi * Polish: móc, mieć możliwość, potrafić * Rohingya: fare * Russian: в состоянии (v sostojánii), * Slovak: schopný , schopná , schopné * Spanish: * Swedish: kapabel, i stånd att, ha möjlighet att * Arabic: , , * Armenian: , * Bulgarian: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , , * Danish: habil, kompetent, dygtig * Dutch: , , * Finnish: * French: , * German: , * Greek: * Irish: * Japanese: , * Korean: 능란한 (neung-nahn-hwan) * Maltese: kapaċi * Polish: umiejętny, zręczny, * Romanian: * Russian: , * Slovak: schopný , schopná , schopné * Spanish: , , * Swedish: , * West Frisian: * American Sign Language: * Bulgarian: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , * Dutch: , * Estonian: pädev * French: * German: * Greek: , έχων σώας τας φρένας * Japanese: 有資格の (ゆうしかくの, yūshikaku-no) * Korean: 유자격의 (yujagyeok-ui) * Russian: , * Slovak: kompetentný , kompetentná , kompetentné * Spanish: * : gauza (2), gai (2), trebe (3), iaio (3), abil (3) * : gouest da + verb / d'ober un dra bennak (to do something), barrek * : ebla * : mampu * : įgalus * : fare * : శక్తి (sekti) * : có năng lực, có tài, có đủ tư cách, có đủ thẩm quyền Verb # To make capable; to enable; to strengthen. # To vouch for. #* vi #*: I’ll able ’em. Derived terms * abled Translations * Dutch: ( ) * Greek: * Dutch: Shorthand * Gregg (Version: Centennial,Series 90,DJS,Simplified,Anniversary,Pre-Anniversary): a - b - l Anagrams * * bale * Elba Category:1000 English basic words ---- French Noun # A vernacular name of the common bleak (usually called ). # A vernacular name of the moderlieschen, also called . # A vernacular name of some other related fishes in the genus Alburnus (Cyprinidae). Anagrams * * Bâle * bêla am:able ar:able be:able cs:able de:able et:able el:able es:able fa:able fr:able ko:able hy:able io:able it:able kn:able ka:able kk:able kw:able ku:able li:able hu:able ml:able my:able nl:able ja:able pl:able pt:able ru:able sm:able simple:able sk:able fi:able ta:able te:able th:able chr:able tr:able uk:able vi:able zh:able